An Ordinary Life
by SnowChaser
Summary: [Rating for Violence and some swearing] Set in the future Bishop foretold, four teenagers band together to fight against evil. (R&R please) (Co-written with Jedidragonspike)
1. Profile 1: Runaway

Name- Spike Cromwell Codename- Runaway Age- (18) Height- 6'2 Hair- brown with a silver streak Eyes- changes with his mood Race- Caucasian Gender- Male Power- healing Factor, can absorb knowledge through his hands, can copy and use any mutant power he can think of Fighting Style- master of all kinds of martial arts, powers Fashion- son of a multitrillionair but acts like he grew up on the streets Personality- nice to his friends, has a very short temper and when he gets mad the Hulk has nothing on him. He raised his sister Allie and taught her how to fight. He is very protective of her and Sandy. He is in love with Sandy but is afraid to get close Allies- Sandy, Allie, VJ, Rinkles, Shadow Enemies- Matt and the AMB (anti-mutant brigade) Pets- Rinkles his dog since he was little and Shadow the cat that Allie had since she was little. These animals have been sent as guardians to protect and guide Spike so that he can finally end this long war between humans and mutants. 


	2. Profile 2: Nawyn

Sandy- (18) Spike's best friend, some would say girlfriend but they're reluctant to admit it. She's a beauty in every way, with jet-black hair and deep blue eyes that have their own sparkle. Name- Sandra Collings (sandy) Code Name- Nawyn Age- 18 Height- 5'2 Hair- black Eyes- blue Race- Caucasian Gender- female Power- Animal telepathy and all types of empathy. Fighting Style- Her mutant abilities may not be very impressive but her style is. She is a fantastic street fighter who knows her opponants weakness and their pain due to empathy Fashion- She doesn't really have a category Personality- To her friends she's a sweet mild-mannered girl who just happens to be a good fighter. She's also quite tomboyish, but to her enemies she's also a serious force to be reckoned with She's very big- sister like to Allie. And also quite protective of Scribe, her tuxedo cat, Speaks French like a native Allies- Spike, Allie, VJ, and the Witness Enemies- Matt Pets- Scribe, a ten-year-old cat (her familiar), and Emerald, her yearling Iguana. 


	3. Profile 3: Phoenix

Name- Allie Cromwell Code Name- Phoenix Age-16 Height- 5'2 Hair- red Eyes- blue Race- Caucasian Gender- female Power- She's inherited the power of the Phoenix and all powers that come with it; including telepathy, and telekinetic powers. She also has the power to create and control fire when she taps into her true powers. Fighting Style- She was trained by Spike in most forms of martial arts. She is also a master swordsman. She uses her powers and a sword made of fire. Fashion- She is just like her brother but she can be girly if the time is right, though she prefers to wear clothes she can fight in. Personality- She is very nice. She can go from a bubbly teenage girl to a raging powerhouse of evil in under a second. She is very loyal and is more levelheaded than Spike. Allies- Spike, Sandy, and the Spirit of the original Phoenix Enemies- Matt, the AMB, and the Galactic Counsel of Free Alliances Pets- Rinkles and Shadow 


	4. Profile 4: VJ

Name- Victor Jackson (VJ) Code Name- X-23, X Age- (16) Height- 5'9 Hair- blond Eyes- silver Race- Caucasian Gender- Male Power- super strength, super speed, super senses, metemorph Fighting Style- he uses his shape-shifting powers to fight Fashion- normal clothes (jeans, T-shit, ect.), and he always wears some form of armor. Personality- He was captured by the AMB and was used for genetic experiments. He rarely trusts people but to those he does trust he is very loyal and would die to protect his friends. Allies- Spike, Sandy, and Allie Enemies- Matt, AMB, and the programming the AMB used to keep him in-check Pets- None 


	5. Profile 5: Deathstroke

Name- Matt Code Name- Deathstroke Age-19 Height- 6'3 Hair-black Eyes- brown Race- Caucasian Gender- Male Power- Able to control pure energy and turn it into balls witch he throws at his enemies, mind control Fighting Style- He uses his powers Fashion- preppy Personality- Him and Spike used to be friends and rivals but Matt turned on him and his friends to restart the war on mutants. When he found out that he was a mutant to he used his mind control on his followers to believe that he wasn't like the others who wanted to rule earth, when he actually was the "others". Allies- AMB, Weapon X Enemies- Spike Sandy, Allie, and VJ 


End file.
